It sucks to be me!
by iHateFillers
Summary: it sucks to be me Tsubasa Style! It's WAY better than if you were gay ...I posted the WRONG one for if you were gay..sorry..that was my 1st draft for when I was spamming..SORRY please read this one! I won't dissapoint you!


**Notes:** Please don't be offended by this fic, it's just what I came up with late at night. R&R, flames accepted. And spoilers for chapter 120 and over…MUCH better than last time, every single thing is my own words and edited by ME! Not copied and pasted from a lyrics website and add bits and pieces to it. Sorry about last time and thank you to those reviewers!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters.

XxXxXxXxX

Sakura: Good morning Fai-san!

Fai: Good morning Sakura-chan!

Sakura: How's life?

Fai: Disappointing!

Sakura: Can I help with anything?

Fai: My ex woke up!

Sakura: That's terrible! I'm so sorry!

Fai: …Look at me! I'm 6 months out of Celes (Seresu) and I-

Sakura: Yes?

Fai: No, no it sounds weird.

Sakura: You already are.

Fai: I guess you're right…Well, my childhood dream is that….Well I…I always wanted to find a cure for cancer!

Sakura: That's a GREAT dream Fai-san!

Fai: But, as you can see…I haven't done that yet.

Sakura: Nope!

Fai: It sucks to be me!

Sakura: Fai-san, please don't say that!

Fai: SUCKS to be ME!

Sakura: NO! NO!

Fai: It sucks to be a vampire and without half your magic. It sucks to be me!

Sakura: Oh yea? You think YOUR life sucks?

Fai: What have I been saying for the last 10 hours?

Sakura: Your problems aren't so bad! I'm kinda pretty, and pretty damn smart.

Fai: cough Yea.

Sakura: Thanks…I like romantic things such as losing my memories and giving other people trouble. And as you know I have a GIGANTIC heart! ….So why did Syaoran dump me? It sucks to be me!

Fai: Me too.

Sakura: It sucks to be Sakura!

Fai: It sucks to be Fai.D.Flourite!

Fai: Having to rely on blood!

Sakura: Having to rely on feathers!

Both: OH! It sucks to be me!

Fai: Hey, Kuro-min, can you settle something for us?

Kurogane: Can you settle something for _us_?

Sakura: …Whose life sucks more? Fai-san's or mine?

Mokona and Kurogane: OURS!

Kurogane: We travel together!

Kokona: We're as close as a manjuu and ninja can get!

Kurogane: We've been the worst of companions!

Mokona: Ever since the day we met!

Kurogane: So he knows how to piss me off! Everyday is HELL!

Mokona: NO! That's an exaggeration!

Kurogane: You call me names! You creep into my clothes!

Mokona: You chase me around with swords!

Kurogane: You make traveling a PAIN!

Mokona: You can't say that! It hurts my feelings…

Mokona: It sucks to be me!

Kurogane: It sucks to be me!

Sakura: It sucks to be me!

Fai: It sucks to be me!

Syaoran: Why are you all so happy?

Mokona: 'cause our lives suck.

Syaoran: Am I hearing you correctly? HA! I was cloned when I was seven. Locked up in a tube that was freezing cold! When I was free, my princess rejected me! I tried to blend in, but only to find myself in some boring chess game! It sucks to be me! It sucks to be me! It suka-suka suka-suka suka-suka suka-suka suka-suka suka-suka SUCKS! To be me!

Himawari: Excuse me?

Fai: Hi there!

Himawari: I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live.

Syaoran: Then why are you looking all the way out here?

Himawari: Well, I started off in Modern Japan, but so far everyone is effected by my bad luck. This place…no one is falling out of windows or getting their eyes bitten out!

Fai: Excuse me?

Himawari: No! But yours is _ripped _out!

Fai: Some difference…

Watanuki: Yo peoples!

Himawari: I don't believe it! It's Watanuki Himihiro!

Watanuki: Yes, yes! Watanuki Himihiro here! The guy haunted by spirits, fallen out of a window, getting his eye bitten out, seeing his friend's grandfather who was dead before I was even born! Yes, I'm here!

All: It sucks to be you!

Sakura: I award you with the crown of victory!

All: It sucks to be you!

Watanuki: Try having people stopping to look at you in weird postures because you're evaded by spirits. Well, gets boring after a while.

All: It sucks to be you!

xXxXxXxXx

Notes: Hope you liked it! Sorry if it offended some people, R&R!


End file.
